Guerra por Endo
by inazuma di vongole sora
Summary: Todos el mundo incluso los del futuro están enamorados de endo y lo quieren para ellos solos, que la Guerra comienze. boy x boy girl x boy en pocas palabras All x endo Todos x endo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi segundo fic desde hace tiempo quise hacer un allxendo siempre endo se me a echo uke y pues no se siento que todo el mundo lo quiere

espero que lo disfruten al final e pondré un apareja o decidere que voten jeje

comenten con quieren que se quede mas adelante pondré a los de IEG , Y IEG chrone Stone

mientras disfruten

los personajes pertenecen a level 5

* * *

Estaba empezando a amanecer había pasado 2 días desde que se acabó la futbol frontera internacional, nuestro pequeño castaño con banda en la cabeza estaba corriendo por el bosque para llegar a la playa donde estaba su llanta de práctica, cierto ya se había acabado el torneo, pero para el eso no significaba que no tenía que entrenar.

Al llegar empezó con su entrenamiento, pero no estaba cien por ciento concentrado, estaba recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ahí, desde que encontró el manual de entrenamiento, trato de formar el club, los alíen, y finalmente el mundial. Todo había sido una gran experiencia, si sonrió no pudo haber pedido nada más.

Mientras entrenaba no se percató de que unas personas lo estaban viendo a escondidas, en diferentes puntos y esos eran nada más ni nada menos que todos los miembros de su equipo, Goenji, Kazemaru,Fubuki, Tsunami, Hiroto, Tachimukai, Toramaru, y Tobitaka, los demás estaban dormidos. Todos habían visto como e castaño se había ido a caminar y luego se dirigió a la playa.

Todos lo veían practicar con diferentes ideas en la cabeza, pero una en concreto conquistar al moreno capitán antes de regresar a Japón, si como lo oyeron todos estaban enamorados del joven capitán, después del torneo los organizadores le dijeron que se podían quedar una semana más antes de regresar a sus países, iba a ser algo así como una convivencia para mejorar las relaciones, también para celebrar al campeón, así que aún tenían 5 días más en la isla.

-_tengo que conquistar al capitán antes de que regresemos a Japón si no mi oportunidad se ira_-pensó cierto peliblanco, si Fubuki, era cierto él estaba en otra escuela y no podía ir al joven portero to seguido, también sabía que si no aprovechaba los que si estaban en su escuela se lo iban a quitar, ya que el sabía que no era el único que le gustaba el portero de Inazuma eleven. Este pensamiento no solo era de Fubuki sino también de, Hiroto, Tachimukai, Tobitaka, y Tsunami, a que ellos tampoco estaban en la escuela con el moreno.

A Goenji y Kazemaru eso, no era un problema sabían que tenían ventaja pero eso no significaba que bajaran la guardia, ellos también tenían planeado conquistar al portero antes de llegar a Japón, así cundo regresaran ya no se tendrían que preocupar ya que ya sería suyo, para entonces y los demás no tendrían nada que hacer ya, era un plan perfecto eso pensaban.

Mientras todos estaban perdidos en sus mundo no se dieron cuenta de que no eran los que estaban escondido, si los capitanes de otros equipos y algunos miembros también estaban ahí, Fidio, Mark, Dylan, Ichinose, Domon, Edgar, Roniejo y Therese. Solo que ellos estaban n bola bueno casi, casi estaban detrás de un arbusto, muy grande también viendo las moreno, que de alguna manera los había conquistado también, a cada uno de ellos a su manera, también tenían la idea de conquistarlo solo que en la mente de todos no estaba en el que se fuera de regreso a Japón o no ellos querían conquistarlo y llevárselo a su país claro respectivamente, ellos querían llevárselo que no regresara Japón, y que en vez de eso se fuera con ellos.

Estaban ahora si todos metidos en su mundo que no notaron que alguien se estaba acercando al moreno capitán, hasta que escucharon un grito.

-¡_Mamoru!_-grito un chico de estatura alta y piel morena y pelo azul, verdoso.

Ante el llamado de su nombre endo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se volteo a ver quien estaba llamondole-_Roccoco!_- exclamo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia él. Todos los escondidos notaron ese cambo en el moreno y empezaron a molestarse, ¿Por qué endo lo había llamado tan animadamente? Y para su horror la cosa no acabo hay sino que Endo, literalmente se abalanzo encima del chico del Congo en un abrazo, que al parecer no le disgusto para nada al chico al contrario pareció encantarle.

Todos empezaron a echar fuego por la mirada, como se atrevía ese a abrazar a endo, lo peor de todo PORQUE ENDOU HABIA ECHO ESO!

-_jeje pareces muy contento Mamoru_-comento el portero de Little gigants, mientras regresaba el abrazo.

-_jajá no por nada es solo que me alegra verte_- comento el castaño separándose del otro portero con una de sus típicas sonrisas, para el Rococó era como el primo que nunca tuvo, lo consideraba familia ya que el del Congo así consideraba su abuelo, aparte de que se sentía muy bien ala hablar con alguien que también le gustaba mucho el futbol y que aparte era portero.

Claro que el más grande no veía a endo de manera familiar, cierto que hasta cierto punto no le llego agradar el más pequeño, porque creía que se iba a llevar a Daisuke, y también porque el anciano le poni muchísima más atención que a él y eso le ponía celoso, pero después de conocer mejor al moreno vio que él no tenía ninguna intención de quitarle a Daisuke, el solo quería jugar futbol con él y saber el motivo de su partida, el pequeño portero no tenía ninguna mala intención era demasiado inocente y hasta cierto punto muy adorable, y es exactamente que así llego a conquistarlo, por eso el querría que endo se fuera con él al Congo junto con su abuelo, así él tendría a los dos endos para el solo al Daisuke como su padre y a Mamoru como su novio.

_Ya veo me mucho gusto verte feliz_-le contesto el mayor a Endo mientras le sonreía.

_Jeje y que haces aquí paso algo?-_ pregunto el menor poniéndose más serio y preocupado.

_No no para nada-_contesto rapido el mayor no gustándole la mirada de preocupación del menor-_solo quería verte nada más y habar algo contigo, bueno más como una propuesta_-

¿propuesta_? De que se trata_- pregunto el menor acercándose más al mayor.

_Bueno yo…_-comenzó el joven del Congo mientras se agachaba y se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de endo.

_Si?_-pregunto el castaño

_A mí me gustaría_-empezó otra vez el más grande ya casi a unos centímetros de la cara del menor

Los de los arbustos no aguantaron más que se creía este se estaba acercando demasiado a endo no lo soportarían, estaban a punto de salir y matar al portero mayor cuando alguien se les adelanto

-_Qué crees que estás haciendo Rococó Urupa?!-_pregunto una persona que estaba detrás de rococó con vos amenazadora.

Los dos porteros se sorprendieron y endo se hiso a un lado para ver quién era mientras que el otro se volteo_-….. Pero si eres…..-_

* * *

_bueno espero que les aya gustado dejen sus reviews_

_gracias por leer y puden ir dejando sus sugerencias de pareja con quien quieren que este endo?_

_me disculpo con la gente que esta leyendo mi otro fic no e tenido tiempo de subir la otra parte mi internet esta fallando_

_pero subiré pronto, y los que no saben cual es es un tsurugixtenmma_

_bueno hasta la próxima si les gusto compartenlo bye_


	2. Chapter 2

inazuma eleven no me pertenece

le pertenece a level-5

* * *

En el cap. anterior:

_Pero si eres_-….

* * *

_Yuto Kido_-dijo sorprendido y molesto el del Congo

_¿Qué crees que haces?... rococó_-pregunto el de gafas con un tono nada amable

_Nada... solo hablaba con Endo ¿acaso es un pecado?_-pregunto el más alto con ofensa

…_. Endo_-dijo Kido

_A... a s. Si Kido_-tartamudeo el más bajo avergonzado por la repentina atención que le puso el de rastas.

_¿No íbamos a practicar?_-preguntó el de ojos rojos con una pequeño toque de reproche_-¿acaso no eras tú el que nos dijo que seguiríamos practicando aunque ya se hubiera acabado el torneo?_

_S si solo me distraje un poco jeje pero tienes razón-_contesto apenado el otro recordando su palabras del otro día.

_Bueno entonces_- lo agarro de la mano con brusquedad para jalarlo a su lado-_compermiso Urupa-san_

Dijo mientras se alejó con un muy confundido Endo y dejando a tras a un muy muy enojado moreno.

_Quien se cree ese estratega de segunda_-pensó echando chismas el del Congo- _esta era mi oportunidad perfecta y este va i me lo arruina, ah bueno por lo menos aún me queda una semana…._- pensó sonriendo un poco para si mientras se iba para reunirse con su equipo-_prepárate Kido. Endo será mío._

* * *

Mientras tanto con Kido y Endo….

Endo estaba más que confundido, sabía que su mejor amigo era frio con gente nueva, el mejor que nadie lo sabía (después de todo él lo conoció cuando aún era el capitán del instituto imperial) y desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía comportarse así de enojado y frio...

-¿_habré hecho algo malo?-_ pensó el castaño mientras su corazón se estrujaba-_se abra enojado conmigo…._- sentía como su espíritu se apagaba y empezaba a sentir culpa la verdad era que no le gustaba que sus amigos se enojaran por su culpa le hacía sentir triste.

Mientras nuestro pequeño castaño se lamentaba, Kido pensaba en otras cosas.

_Quien se cree ese del Congo_ -pensó hecho una furia- _acercándose así a Endo... tratando... de de ahhhhh maldito imbécil_-le ardía el hecho de saber que estuvo de perder a Endo, si él amaba a Endo después de todo lo que paso con el instituto imperial y todo el apoyo que le dio el portero, no pudo evitar sentir algo más por él.

Y por eso le cabreaba que alguien hubiera tenido el valor de quitarle lo que por derecho es suyo, si suyo...

Sin pensarlo hiso su agarre en Endo más fuerte.

_A a Kido me me estas lastimando_ – se quejó el más pequeño después de salir de sus pensamientos por el fuerte agarre que tenía Kido de su muñeca.

_A que a_ – le soltó- _lo siento _

_Nono pasa nada_- contesto rápidamente el castaño- _ne Kido... estas bien .estás enojado-_

- ha no es que bueno – no sabía cómo contestar, era un mar de sentimientos y aun se sentía culpable por lastimar a Endo.

_Estás enojado con ... con mi migo_-pregunto el moreno con los ojos vidriosos

_Que no! Por supuesto que no es ... es solo que me me duele cabeza es todo_- contesto el de rastas

_A en serio estas bien-_ pregunto ahora más animado el moreno para luego preocuparse por salud del estratega.

_Si es solo un dolorcito_-dijo el más alto con un leve sonrojo, le encantaba ver a Endo preocupado por él.

_Ya ya veo pero aun a_sí- se acercó a la cara de kido-_dejame ver-_ y junto sus frentes-_si no tienes fiebre._

Para esto Kido ya era un tomate por la cercanía de Endo...

_E Endo_-tartamudeo

_E a Kido_- se empezaron a acercarse más y más – _solo un poco más_ – pensó Kido.

Sus labios se acercaban solo u poco más y…

_MAMORU ENDO Y YUTO KIDO!_

* * *

_aaaaaaaaaaa lo siento lo siento _

_la verdad es que me desanime y pense en abandonar la historia porque casi nadie la leía pero mi necesidad de endo como uke se hiso así de grande porque nadie lo escribe así que yo decidí hacerlo bueno._

_también perdí mi cuenta y tuve que buscar y buscar peo al final lo encontré _

_en serio lo siento buaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomene _

_bueno espero poder seguir subiendo _

_porfa dejen reviews _

_gracias a los que ya me dejaron son unos santos snif _

_bueno matane_


	3. Chapter 3

les traígo nuevo cap

gracias por sus review... snif me hacen sentir tan contenta, también por los consejos enserio los aprecio

me gusta que le es guste la historia tehe

bueno sin mas aquí la historia

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level 5.

* * *

En el cap. anterior

-_MAMORU ENDO Y YUTO KIDO…._

* * *

-_Aaa na Natsumi?-_ contesto el mas pequeño con miedo en su vos

-_DONDE CREES QUE ESTABAS TE BUSCAMOS TODOS COMO LOCOS ME TENIAS PREOUPADA_-comento la castaña gritando estaba furiosa.

-_a gomene eto yo fui a practicar y-_tartamudeo el castaño, valla sí que la chica se enojaba

-_no trates de darme escusas_-replico la manager_- ahora te bines con migo jovencito_.

.- _a hai_- contesto Endo muy asustado

_-y tu Kido que haces aquí_- pregunto la castaña con desconfianza.

_-Nada venia por Endo nada mas_-contesto el de ojos rubíes enojados

-_aja bueno camina_-agarro a Endo y lo puso enfrente suyo mientras lo empujaba, ella avía visto todo – _**ese Kido cree que me puede engañar ja yo sé que quería besar a Endo**_ -pensó con enojo la heredera de Raimon_**,- ja pero no lo conseguirá Endo es MIO y de nadie más**_ – pensó con decisión la chica.

-_**ah me pregunto que le pasa todo el mundo hoy-**_ se cuestionó mentalmente Endo mientras era empujado por Natsumi- _**espero que el resto del día sea normal.**_

O que equivocado estaba.

* * *

~Time Travel~

Mientas tanto en otra época…...

Era una mañana normal en inazuma town, Tenma corría para llegar a la escuela, estaba emocionado porque hoy todas las personas que conoció en sus aventuras vendrían a visitar, los del holy rode, os del futuro, incluso shu y hayruku. También los actuales miembros de inazuma y los nuevos integrantes (Ibuki y, los demás), sep. Iba a ser un día muy emocionante pero la verdad el solo quería ver a una persona.

_-Buenos días_- grito Tenma al entrar a club sonriendo

_-a Buenos días Tenma-kun-_contesto una vos cerca de la pantalla

Al escuchar la vos, a Tenma se le fue el aire, era su vos preferida firme pero melodiosa a sus oídos.

_-A a bueno días Endo-kantoku-_contesto el menor muy alegre y nervioso

_-Jeje siempre tan energético no?_-pregunto Endo con una sonrisa enorme mientras se acercaba a Tenma para revolverle los cabellos.

_-A hai_- estaba en las nubes Endo le estaba tocando el pelo y lo había alagado. Era el paraíso.

_-A eto y los demás-_pregunto Tenma después de salir de su mundo de ensueño.

_No han llegado-_contesto el mayor

_A ya-_contesto Tenma mientras una idea se le venía a la mente, estaba solo con Endo, SOLOS.

_**Es es mi oportunidad para hacer un movimiento con Endo-san**_.

Si nuestro pequeño se había enamorado de su entrando, y como no, siempre sonriendo, protegiendo a todo el mundo, atrayendo a la gente, Endo era simplemente irresistible.

Sabía que alomejor lo suyo con Endo era un poco imposible, pero dentro de unos años él se vería más alto que Endo (se pendo es un poco pequeño para su edad) así que los confundirían y pensarían que él es el mayor de la relación (aja como no¬¬).

_Eto Endo-san-_ pregunto el menor nervioso.

_Si dime Tenma_- contesto el mayor

_Eto pues yo-_ se estaba poniendo rojo, tal vez no podía pero era una oportunidad de oro.

_A Tenma ¿estás bien?-_ pregunto el mayor con preocupación mientras veía como se ponía rojo su alumno.

Se acercó a el – ¿tienes_ fiebre?_-junto sus frentes

_-A...a.a.a.a.a- _no sabía que hacer era una explosión de rojo – _**Endo Endo-san esta tan tan cerca**__-_pensó nervioso. Podía sentir su respiración.

- _**es ahora o nunca-**_ pensó el de ojos azules mientras acercaba su cabeza hacia el frete para besar a Endo...

….

….

… pero antes de que lo hiciera se abrió las puertas del club.

* * *

y tada que les pareció

se que es inesperado lo de los chicos del futuro pero bueno

en este fic Endo no se caso con Natsumi si que esta soltero

también están todos hasta los de galaxy (excepto los extraterrestres) ya verán que les tengo planeado con los chicos del futuro jejejej bauajajaja (okey no)

bueno dejen review y les suplico promuevan mi fic

también díganme cuales son sus votos para la pareja de Endo

bueno sin mas bye bye


End file.
